


Adorable Domestic Hazards

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [9]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Kelly gets distracted,again.(Or: One of Kelly's valiant attempts at bringing Matt breakfast in bed.)





	Adorable Domestic Hazards

Kelly's not too sure where his boxers went (or Matt's for that matter), but, following the trail of clothes they've left on the floor the night before, he's found his jeans (he's reasonably sure they're his, anyway) and figures that's enough clothing to cook in. He's been extremely careful to not wake up Matt while disentangling their limbs, giving him his pillow to cuddle with while he sneaked downstairs to make breakfast. (The sight of Matt instinctively curling up around it very nearly changed his mind, but he's managed to resist this time.)

He bundles the mess of their discarded clothes (what he's found of it, anyway) and drops it on the couch. They can deal with that later. First, breakfast in bed—pancakes in bed, to be precise. He can already imagine Matt's beautiful smile and grins happily just thinking about it as he gets everything ready, presses oranges, mixes the batter and carefully pours a scoopful in the pan.

He has three pancakes made and has just started the fourth when he hears soft shuffling sounds behind him. He turns to find Matt drowsily approaching, wrapped in the bedsheet, sleepy-eyed with his lips still kiss-reddened and his hair a complete mess—he's absolutely adorable shuffling along like that, and Kelly grins at him like the lovesick fool he is, even if his surprise-breakfast-in-bed plans are now ruined.

"Morning," Matt mumbles, groggily plastering himself in his arms, all cuddly, bed-warmed sweetness.

"Good morning gorgeous," Kelly laughs softly, nearly squishing him in his efforts to pull him impossibly closer.

Matt tucks his head under Kelly's chin with a happy, languid little sighing _hmm_ —and Kelly has to bite his lips because it's _so adorable_. "Sleep well?" he asks when he's reasonably sure he can open his mouth without making embarrassing giggling (or even worse: _cooing_ ) sounds.

"With you?" Matt answers, pulling back a tiny bit to give him that slow, all-encompassing sunny dimpled smile which never fail to make Kelly forget to breathe, "Always."

He makes a little startled sound when Kelly suddenly takes his mouth with all the grace and subtlety of a desperate, starved caveman, but Kelly couldn't have stopped himself for anything in the world. Just couldn't. Not when he's got Matt melting into his arms like that, all beautifully, sweetly shining on a glorious morning-after and wearing nothing but a bedsheet.

Or wearing _nothing at all_ : Matt lets go of it to slide his arms up Kelly's naked back, then back down to tease at the edge of his jeans while Kelly hungrily maps his mouth and steals his breath, clutching a bit at Kelly's hipbones, and Kelly manages to multitask enough to tug on it until it falls down, pooling at Matt's feet like a discarded cocoon.

Matt giggles into his mouth. "Knew there was no point to dress around you," he draws back just enough to say. Breathlessly.

Kelly makes some kind of embarrassingly loud turned-on sound, grabs his perfect ass in both hands (Matt squeaks—it's adorable too), and manhandles him to the kitchen counter. Then on it, longs legs wrapping around Kelly's hips as Kelly grips his thighs and refuses to let him breathe.

The pancake, of course, burns.


End file.
